On the 3rd day God made Dean Winchester
by Smudge93
Summary: A little thing I wrote for Dean's 30th birthday but didn't post. Sam's present to him. Spoilers up to and set up to 4.10.
1. Chapter 1

Something I wrote for Dean's 30th Birthday and never posted here. Seemed like a good time to rectify that. Set and spoilers for up to 4.10. The rest to follow daily and will be up in 5 parts. I'm working on Fights, Failures and Flagstaff - honest! Mary x

* * *

><p><span>Too Much Of A Good Thing... Is Bad For You<span>

His phone was ringing, at least he thought it was his phone. It was either that or he was back in Hell and they'd devised a new and more devious way of torturing him...…not that he wasn't doing a fine job of that on his own.

He groped wildly at the nightstand and swore as the phone fell to the floor. "Just go to voice mail already...please?"

Dean groaned and cover his head with the pillow, hoping that it would muffle the sound well enough so that he could ignore it until it stopped and then he'd have time to bring his brain back online before he had to brave rolling over and leaning out of the bed to try and retrieve it.

He breathed a short sigh of relief as it briefly went silent and then groaned as the hateful noise started back up again. He freed a hand from under the pillow and pointed a finger in the general direction of floor. "Shut up, please… whoever you are...…just leave me to die quietly and in peace."

Dean's hangover was getting overly friendly with what brain cells he had left after last night's little adventure in booze land and handcuff heaven with Molly, the hot, _hot_ barmaid. He'd got back a few hours ago, fell coming in, woke Sam and had then paid for his misdemeanour by having to listen to his brother talking about what they were going to do today and, he vaguely remembered, about doing a list. Finally though his brain had taken pity on him and he'd passed out.

What was it with his brother and lists anyway? Dean didn't need a list, he wanted to sleep the whole of today away and forget about it. Not make a damned list, although if he had to, top of the list at the moment would be to get his phone to shut. the. hell. up.

Somewhere inside his head he knew that there was a little quiet place where his phone and the jackhammer drilling into his skull couldn't reach…all he had to do was to get the same damned phone to stop ringing long enough for him to find it.

It wouldn't so he gave up.

He shuffled to the edge of the bed and opened one eye. Sam was lying on the other, cover up nearly over his head, with his back to him. Wondering briefly why his brother hadn't answered it Dean dropped his eyes to the floor and tried to focus on the phone that was lying there just out of arm's reach.

"Oh come on!" He slid his hand back under the pillow, grabbed his knife and leaning over used it to flick the phone towards him. "Hah, got you, you little…..oh come on!" He stared at the silent object in his hand…and stared…and stared. "Now you stop ringing you…"

"Morning Dean!" His brother's voice was way too chirper and cheery for this time in the morning, even if he had no idea what time it actually was. He forced himself back on the bed, still glaring at the phone and then looked over to Sam, the Sam that was now sitting up on his bed, crossed legs, fully dressed…and with his phone in his hand. Dean looked from his phone to his brother.

"Was that….?"

"Uh huh." Sam smiled at him and Dean resisted the urge to throw either his phone or, at this moment more temptingly, his knife at his brother's head.

"Bitch!" Dean spat out with feeling as he rolled onto his back and shut his eyes again. "Aren't you supposed to be nice to me today…of all days?"

"I thought you'd forgot." Sam reached behind him and brought the glass of water and the two tablets onto the table between them. "See…I'm being nice."

"Yeh, you're a peach." Dean gingerly pushed himself into a semi-sitting position. "I wouldn't need these if you had just let me sleep!" He swallowed the tablets and leant back on the headboard. "I was trying to forget Sam, hence the all night sex and the major, major hangover." He raise a hand to his forehead to stop his brain from just bursting it's way out of the front of his skull.

"Do you even remember last night?"

"Did you see Molly?" Dean turned and carefully raised an eyebrow. "Sam, no amount of alcohol would make you forget a woman as fine as that." Dean really wanted to wiggle that eyebrow at his brother but he was scared of just how much that might hurt at the moment. He settled for a grin instead.

"Had fun then?" Sam's voice was way louder that it needed to be and Dean's brain finally switched on. He could play the mean brother too.

"Sure did Sam." The grin turned evil. "I swear to God…there was this thing that she did with her tongue…."

Sam cut him dead. "Don't! Do not even think about doing that." He glared at his brother as Dean's grin changed to a look of innocence.

"What? You asked if I had fun…I was going to fill you in on some of the details." He risked the eyebrows this time. "Give you a few tips."

"Don't need tips thanks."

"Oh, forgot…demonic lover." Dean laughed and then instantly regretted it. He covered his eyes and groaned.

"Jerk." Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "Just spare me ok?"

"Only if you let me go back to sleep." Dean tried to slide back down the bed only for his phone to start ringing again. He glared over at Sam. "Stop that…need sleep."

"Nope, can't do. Bobby called. Wants us at his place. ASAP. You can sleep in the car."

"Did he say why? We just came from there." Dean mentally thanked Bobby, he would at least be saved from his brother and the dreaded list if Bobby needed them. He swung his legs off the bed and realised that he might just have drunk a little more than he should have as his stomach back flipped up into his throat. He bolted for the bathroom.

"That job I was researching for him, he wants our help on it." Sam stuck his head round the door and then recoiled as the smell hit him. "Dude that's gross, get showered, get dressed and for god's sake…brush your teeth."

Dean gave him the finger and rested his head on the edge of the toilet.

Sam felt just a little sliver of pity for him. He went to walk away and then stuck his head briefly back round the door, holding his nose as he did.

"Oh one other thing."

Dean carefully turned his head to the side and stared at his brother, his eyes bright green but glassy in the dull light of the bathroom. "What?"

"Happy Birthday Dean." Sam smiled at his brother.

"Yeah…whatever."

Dean closed his eyes and silently wished again that he was dead.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two - You've got mail_**

**_One month earlier_**

_Sam walked to Bobby's front door and froze. Dean was outside chatting happily to the mailman and he had the post in his hand. _

**_Shit, he's got the post in his friggin' hand_**_. _

_Sam sighed and calmed himself, then strolled out to meet his brother like he didn't have a care in the world. He smiled at the mailman and made a half-hearted attempt to seem interested in whatever the heck his brother had found to discuss with this guy and tried hard not to stare at the little pile of envelopes in Dean's hand. _

**_Shit, shit, shit_**_. _

_The top one had his name on it, it was there in big bold letters. Sam Winchester c/o Singer. _

**_Shit._**

_"Want me to take the mail into Bobby and let you finish up on the car?" Sam tried to keep his voice easy but Dean turned and stared at him and he could feel the blush start at his throat and work its way up. _

_"Nah, I need a break anyway, you could go get the coffee on though." Dean smiled at him but his eyes had a curious look. _

_**Shit, he knows I want the mail.**_

_Sam decided that action was the best course here. He snatched the mail from Dean's grip, startling his brother and almost ripping the letters in half as Dean impulsively tightened his grip against the assault. _

_"Jesus, Sammy…ok here, have the mail." Dean let go the letters, deliberately letting go as Sam pulled again and grinning as his brother stumbled backwards nearly going down. Dean snorted and shook his head. _

_Sam knew that he should make some comment but his brain just wouldn't function, he'd got the mail and for the moment that was enough. _

_"What, nothing to say there Sammy?" _

_Sam turned without a word and just hurried into the house. Dean raised an eyebrow. Yep, something was definitely going on, he just wasn't sure what. _

_The mailman was staring as Dean turned back to him. "Sorry about that, my brother's a little OCD sometimes." _

_"Yeah, I can see that…he sure did want that mail." He checked his watch. "I'd better be going." _

_"Yeah, I'll speak to ya later, take it easy now." Dean watched the mailman walk away and then turned back to the house. __Yeah, he sure did want the mail alright.__ He stalked across the yard and into the house. _

_Sam was sitting at the laptop, coffee forgotten beside him and muttering at an e-mail that he had opened in front of him. Dean grabbed himself a cup of coffee and then walked over, realising as he got nearer that Sam was so lost in what he was doing that he didn't hear him. He walked right up behind him. _

_"Sam!" _

_"Shit!" _

_Sam squeaked a girly squeak and slammed the laptop shut…on his fingers. _

_"Shit!" _

_He pulled his fingers free catching the coffee cup and knocking it over the table and into his lap. _

_"Shit!" _

_He jumped up, lifted the laptop away from the encroaching puddle of coffee, threw it on the couch and then grabbed at his jeans trying to lift the material away from his skin. _

_"Word of the day there Sam?" Dean's sigh was a long one, he grabbed a towel, mopped the table and passed it to his brother. "Coffee still hot then was it?" He looked around him. _

_Sam raised his head. "What?" _

_"Nothing, just wondering if you'd found and lost another rabbit's foot that you hadn't told me about, klutz boy." _

_"Funny." Sam picked up his duffle from the floor and grabbed clean jeans and boxers from it. "You should know better than to sneak up on people. How long were you standing there?" His tone was accusatory and he was almost in Dean's face. _

_Dean held his hands up in mock surrender and cursed as he spilt his own his coffee down him. "Shit…god it's catching…I just walked up." He put the cup down and grabbed the towel from his brother, mopping at his t-shirt as he next spoke. "What's with you anyway and what the hell was that with the mail and then this. What's going on?" _

_Sam just stared off across the room. "Nothing, you startled me that's all." _

_Dean raised his eyebrows. "What are you up to?" _

_Sam's own eyes shone with innocence as he looked at his brother. "Absolutely nothing." _

_Dean leaned over him. "Don't you know that it's a sin to lie?" His face was so serious that Sam burst out laughing. _

_"Pot and kettle…and I think you're hanging out with those angels of yours too often." _

_Dean smirked at him and picked his coffee back up. "Whatever it is you're up to little brother…I will find out. I'm gonna go back and finish up the car and then maybe we can head somewhere…I still want to go to Reno you know." _

_Sam looked panicked. "We can't" His voice was a little high and a little stressed. "I need to stay here and help Bobby with some research." He calmed himself and puppy-dog eyed his brother. "Just for a little while." _

_"Stop that look. I hate that look." Sam smiled at him but didn't relent with the eyes. Dean rolled his head on his shoulders. "Fine. How long?" He was walking out as he spoke but the little pile of mail on Bobby's table by the door stopped him. __Ok, there was more than that when I gave...sorry had it snatched outta my hand by Sam._

_"Two weeks tops…promise." _

_Dean groaned. "Sam, what am I going to do here for two weeks while you and Bobby are buried like a coupla book worms? I need to keep busy Sammy." _

_"I know." Sam knew that what Dean really meant was that he needed to keep busy to keep his mind off of his memories from Hell, something Sam was still trying to make his brother feel less guilty about. After all, that was one of the reason why there were here at Bobby's in the first place. _

_Dean mistook his brother's silence for a huff and sighed again. "Two weeks Sam and that's it ok?" _

_"Fine." _

_"Fine." Dean turned and walked back out into the yard his mind wandering again to just what his brother was up to. __**Maybe I really don't want to know**.__ He started back in on the car._

_Sam went and changed, grabbed a new coffee and the laptop and sat down at the table again. He checked over his shoulder and opened up the laptop, pulling the little scanner out from under his bag as he did. He scanned the first piece of mail that he had opened with a smile. This might not help Dean forget or forgive what he did in Hell, but hopefully it just might make him feel a little better about himself and that was all Sam could hope for._

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Chapter Notes:

HI

Back to Dean's birthday and the boys are at Bobby's.

Two things -

1. The timeline may not run just right with the show - forgive me but Sam needs time to put this together.

2. Bobby knows about Sam and Dean conversations about Dean in Hell. Poetic license applied there, I mean you know that he's going to find out at some point anyway, right?

M xx

Birthdays, Bobby and Banter

Jan 24th 

Dean was clutching the coffee in front of him the same way a drowning man clutches at a life raft in a stormy sea.

"Still feeling a little rough there bro.?" Sam grinned at him and turned the music up.

Dean scowled across the seat at him and hit the off switch.

"Hey, what happened to driver picks the music?"

"My car…my rules. I say we enjoy the peace and quiet for a while."

"Ouch, if this is what turning thirty does to you I think I'll skip it." Sam punched Dean on the arm. "Such a grouch."

"If you don't let me get some sleep you won't have to worry about reaching thirty…and _this,_ is nothing to do with age, just alcohol consumption and lack of _sleep_." Dean put a heavy emphasis on the last word and settled against the door of the car.

Sam grinned.

He gunned the engine and then let the revs fall back before doing it again, the lurching motion of the car making even him feel queasy. He kept doing it until he felt his brother's steely glare on him.

"Dude…what the hell are you doing to my car? If you break it…you're gonna fix it!" Dean's voice was a growl but Sam ignored it.

Sam turned to him and stuck out his tongue. "I'm bored, you won't let me listen to the music so I need to do something to amuse myself." He managed his best whine at the start of the sentence. Dean rolled his eyes and then groaned at the effort.

"God I get older and you regress to a six year old." Dean switched the music back on and turned it down. "You turn it up or do that again with the car…and I'm going hurl…and you're gonna clean it. Clear?"

Sam smiled a little victory smile. "Yup!"

Dean muttered something about pain in the ass little brothers under his breath and closed his eyes again hoping that he could have a dreamless hour or two of sleep before they got to Bobby's place. He cranked the window down a little and drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Well if it ain't the birthday boy. Been celebrating early?" Bobby smiled as the elder Winchester slouched past him without so much as a word.<p>

Sam slapped his brother on the back and earned the mother of all scowls. "Out most of the night…can't handle the pace anymore Bobby."

"I hear getting old does that for you."

"Well you should know." Dean turned to the older hunter and smiled. "How old are you again Bobby?"

Bobby snorted. "Old enough for you not to be asking and young enough to still kick your ass."

"Anytime you'd like to try…except maybe not _right_ now."

Bobby laughed and shook his head. "How come he's in this state and you're not?"

Sam threw his duffle down and sat down. "My research in the bar was looking up the internet on the laptop, Dean's was seeing how much he could drink in an hour and still stand and finding out what the t-shirt on the barmaid was referring to when it said 'Believe me - I'm worth the trouble'."

"Boy never could resist a challenge. Was she?" Bobby looked over to the kitchen were Dean was downing two more headache tablets and a ton of water.

"Oh hell yeah. I am going to go lie down for a while, let me sleep this off and I'll do anything you want me to later. Ok?" He threw his brother a glance as he spoke, already heading to the bedroom.

"Bet that's what he said last night too." Bobby spoke in a staged whisper.

"I heard that old man." Dean didn't even break stride just finished his walk to the bedroom, kicked off his boots and his jacket and was asleep almost before his body touched the bed.

Sam stuck his head round the door. "Dean?" He smiled at the lack of response from his brother and then shut the door. "He's out of it already."

"You finished what you were working on?" Bobby walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups. "Coffee?"

"Yeah and yeah." Sam picked up the laptop and opened it on the table.

"D'you managed to get in touch with the other part of his surprise?"

They grinned at one another.

"Yeah, I've to go fetch later tonight." Sam pulled up the file he was looking for and Bobby started to read through it.

"This musta taken you ages. Hope he likes it."

"Think it's too much?"

Bobby paused. "Nah. This better work 'cos if it doesn't I'm tempted to put a boot up your brother's backside and knock some sense back into him, not that he had much to start with."

"Just don't do it today ok?"

Bobby smiled sweetly. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Dean's mouth had more sand in it than Gandhi's flip-flops when he woke up. He rolled over and smiled at the bottle of water next to the bed with the note 'water for the desert' attached to it. Dean sat up and drank the whole thing almost in one go. "Guy could get used to this maid service."<p>

He put the bottle back and scratched his hands through his hair, grabbed a quick shower and then wandered through. Bobby was sitting in the other room, nose in a book. He looked up as Dean walked towards him.

"God, the dead rises again." He smiled at Dean and settled back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and then rubbing his tired eyes. "Though you were going to sleep right through the day there."

"Funny…and tempting as that would be…no way Sam is gonna let me do that. Where is he anyway?" Dean looked round the room.

"Not here…he said something about a list and left."

Dean missed the smile on the older hunter's face as he groaned and rested his head on the table. "I was hoping he'd forgot. Still." He looked at his watch. "Only six hours of today left, and then he'll leave me in peace for another year."

Bobby got up and crossed to the laptop. "He left something on this for you." He opened the laptop, booted it up and turned it to Dean. "I'm gonna go out for a bit, you want anything?"

Dean was totally distracted as the laptop started to run a little picture of bunnies and pink balloons across the screen. "What?"

"I said I'm going out, do you want anything?" Bobby was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Dean's face.

He could have sworn Dean jumped as the balloons burst and the words 'Happy 30th Birthday Dean' appeared.

Dean turned to him with an almost concerned look on his face.

"Do you think it's 'cos I'm always calling him a bitch that my brother is such a girl?"

Bobby laughed. "Nope, I reckon it's the hair."

Dean grinned up at him. "Think I should cut it off one night when he's sleeping?"

"Only if you don't want to reach thirty-one, remember John trying to get him to cut it?"

Dean made a 'maybe you're right' face and then he turned serious for a minute. "Think I'll actually get the far? Thirty-one?"

Bobby shrugged. "Well you died and still made thirty."

Dean raised his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip. "Good point."

"Technically though you were dead for four months so I suppose you haven't actually made thirty yet, you're really only twenty nine and a bit."

Dean tried to work the logic in that.

"Ok, my headache is coming back and if you're gonna split hairs, I'm actually nearly seventy – forty years in Hell and all that."

"Does that count though if you're dead?" Bobby looked at him expectantly.

Dean raised his hands at his side and shrugged. "You're asking me? How the hell should I know?"

"Stick with thirty?" Bobby held out a hand.

Dean took it. "Yeah."

"Ok." They shook hands. "How did we start this conversation again?" Bobby lifted his cap and scratched his head.

"I have no idea….weren't you leaving?" Dean got up and fetched a coffee.

"I think I was." Bobby fished in his pocket. "Sam said to give you this but you're to open it after you've looked at the file on the laptop."

Dean turned the envelope, with his brother's chicken scrawl of his name on it, over in his hand. "I'm I going to like this?" A little worried tone had crept into his voice.

Bobby patted his shoulder. "Honestly? I have no idea, but the boy has worked hard on it."

"Ok." Dean reached across and pressed enter on the laptop, grinning as the bunnies morphed into playgirl ones. "Now that's more like it."

He looked up and Bobby was gone.

He paused before he hit enter again. "Let's see what you've been doing."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Putting up both chapters today as I didn't get time to post yesterday. Enjoy Mary x

* * *

><p>Letters<p>

Dean settled back and read the screen in front of him, the first sentence putting a smile on his face.

_Hey Dean, so I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, I mean what do you get the guy that has everything and me for a brother? _

"Yeah, Sammy…my life is blessed," he chuckled softly.

_I know that whatever happened to you in Hell and whatever you feel about what you did there and had done to you, you've only let me scratch the surface so I thought long and hard before I came up with this little plan for your birthday. There's a little link at the side, just open each file in order and see what a difference you've made to the people that you've touched briefly in this life and the ones that love and rely on you on a daily basis. _

_(If you need technical help just call me!) _

"Why does everybody think I'm computer illiterate? If I showed you I can work it Sammy, you'd make me do more research…do you know how hard some of the porn sites I use are to find? I can work my way round some damn files." He wasn't sure if he wanted to open the first one but he did anyway. It was a letter.

_Hello Dean. _

_Long time since I saw or spoke to you but Lucas still loves to receive your letters every now and again, he just wishes that there was somewhere that he could write back to you, now I have Bobby's address perhaps he can. Sam told me what happened to you and why…. _

"He did what?" Dean slid his hand down his face and shook his head. "Sammy…"

… _and I can't say that I'm surprised that you would put your brother before yourself like that, I mean after all Lucas wouldn't be here if you gave up on people easily. I can still feel the panic that I had waiting for you to surface that day and the joy that filled me when I saw that you had him. I try hard not to think of what might of happened if you both hadn't been there for us. _

_Your brother wanted me to write and tell you how I feel about what you did for me that day but I really don't have the words to express my gratitude for you saving my son. I take each day that I have with him as a gift, a gift that I can never repay you for. _

_You probably feel the same way with your brother, I can't bear to think how much you seeing him die would have broken you and I know that I would sell my soul for Lucas if it came to it and I had to, he's all I've got left too. _

_The town is finally gone. The dam held longer than we thought it would but the lake finally took the town a few months ago and although it has taken all the good memories that I had of the place it has helped me finally move on with my life, drowning the bad memories and washing away the bad things that were done. I'm leaving them now where they should be, in the past. Guess we both have escaped Dean, hope you learn to move on too and find that time does heal all wounds, you just have to let it._

_You didn't give up on Lucas, please don't give up on yourself. _

_Love, thanks and a happy birthday to you, _

_Andrea Barr. _

Dean rubbed the back on his neck with his hand and chewed on his bottom lip for awhile then he hit the next file.

It was a picture.

Lucas had drawn him a birthday card, a rather cool likeness of him and Sam standing next to the Impala. It brought the smile back to his face and he studied it, gently touching his hand to the screen. "Thanks Lucas, it's great." He hit the next file and watched as the next letter loaded up.

_Dean _

_Sam wrote to me and told me it was your thirtieth birthday and that he wanted to do something that would remind you of all the good things that you have done in your life, well, saving Flight 424 ranks pretty highly up there for me. _

"Yeah Sam, 'cos lying against the door in a blind panic while you do the exorcism is really brave." Dean took a drink of his coffee and scowled as he realised that it was cold. He got a beer from the fridge and settled back down.

_Sam tells me you've got a thing about flying although like most people I think your thing will be more about the crashing and the dying! Tell me I'm wrong?" _

"Sorry Jerry, but you're wrong, I'm not scared of either, not anymore, my fear of dying in a plane crash…..turns out it was way overrated." Dean leant forward to read the rest, his elbow on the table and his cheek resting on his hand.

_Anyway it was real brave of both of you to get on that flight and risk your own lives for a bunch of strangers, I don't know if I could have knowing that forty minutes in it was going to go down. It takes a special kind of person to care more about someone else than about themselves. Both you and your brother qualify there. _

Dean smiled a wry smile.

_On a personal note, the work you did in my house with the poltergeist puts me eternally in your debt, you saved me and my family. I know that your dad was there but it was you that got the bastard out of my house and I'll even forgive you for setting my garage on fire in the process, if only 'cos you managed to put it out! _

Dean laughed and shook his head. "That's mighty kind of you there Jerry."

_Seriously I don't know what is up but your brother is obviously worried about you, he said that you had been away for a while, don't know what he meant by that but I know this, I for one will sleep safer in my bed knowing that you guys are around doing what you do and that help is just a phone call away. _

_Most people, myself included, wish that just once they could do something in their lives that matters and changes the lives of the people that they touch, I did that once, by calling you. _

_It's a lucky man that has the pick of things to choose from. _

_Consider yourself lucky Dean. _

_Happy birthday and keep fighting the good fight. _

_Jerry Panowski. _

"I will Jerry, don't worry about that." He hit enter and smiled as a video started to play.

_Hey Dean honey! It's Tara _

"Hey there yourself."

_Sam wrote and told me that you'd been kinda down lately and it was your birthday so I've thought I'd send this little message to try and cheer you up. You rocked my world, not to mention my Winnebago, ..._

Dean grinned at the memory,

…_..and any time you're in LA be sure to call, I bet I can put the spring back in your step._

She blew a kiss at the screen.

"I bet you could at that." He saluted the screen with his bottle.

_Keep a smile on that pretty face Dean, or I may have to come down there and do it for you. _

_Happy Birthday. _

"Sam, Sam, Sam."

He sat there for the next hour just reading letters that his brother had gotten sent to him by people he remember and some that he couldn't put a face to until he'd read what they had written.

He couldn't believe how many people Sam had managed to contact and even more, how many of them had thought him worthy of a reply. He cleared his throat and told himself that it was just something stuck in it….it definitely wasn't a lump.

There were a few cards and pictures that Sam had scanned on, and there were copies of three birth certificates and a photo with one of the last letters that he stopped to read.

_Dean _

_It's Hailey Jenkins, Collins as was, remember me? You save me and my brothers from Blackwater Ridge's own version of the big bad wolf? _

"Hailey, how could I forget Miss Must You Cheapen The Moment!"

_Sam wrote to me and asked if I could show you somehow how much you did that day meant. Well just look at the picture. _

Dean flicked quickly to the picture of Hailey, Tom and Ben, a man he didn't recognise and the three small children. He flicked back.

_I thought you'd like to see the other three lives that you saved that day without knowing it. The kids in the picture are mine, twin boys and a little girl. I met someone and got married six months after you guys saved us and, as you can see I wasted no time! _

He chuckled as he took another draw of his beer.

_The boys are Thomas Dean Jenkins and Benjamin Samuel Jenkins, I hope you don't mind that I put your names in theirs, figured they owed you that much. My little girl is Joy, cause that's what I felt when I found out about her. _

_I owe all my family to you and yours but I still don't really understand why you guys do what you do I only know that I am glad for it. Don't ever doubt your worth in this world Dean, anything that you take is more than made up with what you give. If you ever feel like a visit and a hike into the woods, and we still go hiking in the woods (flares gun are now an essential though!), I've got a pair of shorts with your name on them, Mr I Don't Do Shorts! _

_Take care Dean and I hope that this birthday is a good one. _

_Hailey x _

He laughed and leant back, stretching the kinks out of his back. He'd finally reached the last file. He opened it.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter. Thank you for reading and enjoy! Mary x

* * *

><p>A few final letters and then Sam had a little surprise for his brother.<p>

Brothers and Birthdays

Dean opened the file and paused.

He recognised the handwriting on this letter, but then he should because he'd stared at it often enough in his lifetime, mostly in the journal that rested at the other end of the table from the laptop.

"What the…." He sat back and idly rubbed his hand down his face, then he leant forward again and started to read.

09/25/06

_Dean_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone. You're dying Dean and there is nothing that they can do to help but I can't do it Dean, I can't watch my son die. I won't. I think I have a way to stop it and so help me God I'm going to take it. _

_Son, you have saved me in every way that someone can be saved and I am finally going to get my chance to pay you back even if I know that I am going to break your damned heart in the process. I want you to know that I did this as much for myself as I did for you, I want you to know that I wouldn't have been able to go on knowing that I failed to keep you safe when I had the chance. _

_I know that you're not stupid Dean and that you'll figure out what I have done, I only hope that you will take it as the gesture of love that it is meant as and move on. _

_As I write this you are in the room a few doors down, hopefully still fighting hard enough to give me the time to do what I am going to do. Your brother has this damned fool notion that you are hunting something in the hospital, and that your spirit is roaming free in the halls here. I admit that that scares me a little, firstly, if it's true, that he can feel that and I can't and secondly, then I maybe a lot closer to losing you than I fear. _

_I sat with you today, watching you lie there, so strange to see you so quiet and at rest, and for a moment my resolve to save you wavered. I was loathed to rob you of that peace, something I know that you have not had much of in this lifetime nor do I believe that you will get much of in the future. _

_What I am about to do is an act of selfishness, a part of me knows that, but I told you boys already, I won't watch my children die, not if I can help it…and I think that I've found a way to save you. All it will take is to make a deal with my own personal devil, and hope that you and Sammy can then do what I have been unable to do, finish the bastard for me. _

_I am going to tell you something about your brother that will put a strain on you, and your relationship with him, but I trust and I pray that you will be strong enough to carry the load. I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I am about to lay at your feet and hope you will find a way to help your brother with his burden and, God forbid, should it come to it, relieve him of it as well. You are the only one left that can. _

_I just wanted to take a minute to tell you how proud I am of you, of the boy that you were and the man you are now. I know that I have never made things easy for you but then you always had this remarkable ability to cope with anything that life threw at you, or more apt, what I, threw at you. _

_Trust, love and respect have to be earned; you actually told me that once in the middle of a rather heated fight over Sam, and you were right. You have his and you earned mine a long time ago; I just hope that I still have yours after this. _

_You boys deserved a lot better than the life that I gave you, but in spite of everything you both grew into men that I love and admire with all of my heart. So different and yet so alike, it breaks my heart to let you go. _

_We all make mistakes Dean, God knows that I have probably made more than most, but that, and our ability to learn from them, is what makes us human and I hope that you have learned from mine, forgiven me for them, and won't make the same ones that I have. _

_Look out for your brother for me but never forget to look out for yourself as well Dean, you can't do one without doing the other. _

_May God watch over you both and keep you safe. _

_Dad x _

Dean could feel the tears trailing down his face but he didn't even make an attempt to wipe them. He tried to focus on the small note that his brother had typed below it.

_Open my letter. _

Dean sat with the envelope in his hand for a moment re-reading the letter that his dad had meant him to read after his death, part of him glad that he hadn't and another part wishing that he had. It might have made things easier for him but there was one thing that he knew it wouldn't have changed.

He'd still have made the same mistake that his dad had…he'd still have died and gone to Hell to save his brother. Nothing and no one would have changed that. Not even John.

He tore open Sam's letter.

_Dean _

_I found the letter in dad's stuff, the stuff that we just stored at Bobby's place and never went through, we always meant to take time to do that, didn't we? I found it after you went to Hell, I was looking for dad's keys for the truck, I was going to get Bobby to sell some of the guns and stuff that I didn't need. I was going to try and raise money to see if I could use it to buy help in getting you back. _

_I had tried everything else. _

_The letter was in his jacket pocket. I'm sorry that I opened it and read it but you were dead Dean, I didn't think you'd mind. I put it back and forgot all about it until I had the idea for this and then I remembered about it. I hope you like the final surprise. _

_Dad always did like to get the last word that's why I wrote my letter but didn't scan it on…wanted to give the man his place, for once. _

_I've got to say that I hate that cupboard in the bedroom at Bobby's now. Every time I open it I still expect to see your stuff sitting on the bottom shelf, next to Dad's, and to turn round and find that you're not really here and that two small bags of belongings are all that's left to show that I once had a family that cared for me and loved me. _

_I still remember that day in the hospital Dean and the night your deal came due, when I knew you were going to die and I knew that there was nothing that I could do to save you. I don't ever want to feel that way again but it made me sit down and think about all the great things that you had done for me over the years, and quite frankly, it blew me away. _

_I'd list them now but we both know what they are and the rain forest alliance would be after our ass as well for all the trees I'd have to destroy writing them all down…even then it still wouldn't sum up just how much you did. _

_There is one thing though that you did that nicely sums it all up into a neat package. _

_You were always my big brother. _

_And I love you for it. _

_Happy Birthday. _

_Sammy _

Dean sat for a moment with his head in his hands, gathering his thoughts. The last letter was lying on the table with Bobby's writing on it and Dean hesitated before opening it, not sure it he could take anymore at this moment.

_Dean _

_I was going to write a long winded speech like the others about your virtues and your vices but hell, that just isn't how I work. _

_There are sometimes Dean Winchester that I want to take you and knock the stupid outta you and some sense into that thick skull of yours or put my boot to your backside for your cheek. _

_The fact that I haven't yet… _

_That's how much you mean to me. _

_Happy Birthday. _

_Bobby_

Dean chuckled quietly and shook his head. "I love you to Bobby."

"Well that's good to know."

He jumped and turned at the voice behind him. "Jesus Bobby, way to give me a heart attack, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough…well do you like your present?"

Bobby walked beside him and smiled at the elder Winchester, resting his hand on Dean's shoulder as he did.

"I…I …yeah." Dean found that he didn't have the words that he wanted. Bobby raised his hand and slapped his back.

"Well you'd better get yourself tidied up 'cos Sam is on his way back and he ain't finished yet."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Please tell me he still didn't make a list?"

Bobby grinned. "I think he might have at that. Now go."

* * *

><p>Bobby and Dean were sitting at the table, sharing a joke and a beer when Sam arrived back.<p>

"Thought you'd got lost there Sammy."

"Nah, last part of your surprise was late, I had to wait on it."

"Last part?"

"Yeah, and this as well."

Sam handed him the list. "The letter I wrote you…I did the list anyway…rainforest alliance be damned!" He smiled at his brother as Dean unfolded the sheaves of paper.

Dean laughed and shook his head then finally spoke. "About the letter and the present Sam…they're great. Thanks." Dean looked at all the things Sam had listed…everything from tying shoelaces to exorcising ghosts and looked up again smiling as he did. "This is one long list here Sammy."

"Twenty six years of you teaching me things and being there for me."

Dean looked at Bobby. "There was always one thing that I'd wished I hadn't taught him though"

Bobby smiled. "What would that be?"

"I always wished I hadn't learnt him to talk, 'cos since then he has never stopped, he even talks in his sleep."

Bobby laughed and Sam scowled to hide the smile that was trying to break out on his face.

"Jerk. Do you want the last part of your present or not, because Bobby and I could just take it and leave you here you know." Sam was trying for a huff but he didn't quite reach the mark.

"Sam, I'm too old for the last part of Dean's surprise." Dean raised an eyebrow in Bobby's direction but he just shrugged at him. "I am."

Sam handed his brother a bag and Dean watched as a flush came over his brother's face. He opened the bag and took out the keys to the Impala, a motel room key and then he froze. He looked up at his brother as he pulled out the two pairs of pink, fluffy handcuffs.

"Ok, I really want to ask why, but I'm really, _really_ afraid of what the answer might be." He gave his brother a questioning look.

Bobby snorted whisky from his nose. "You boys have to wonder why people think the wrong thing about you…you bought your brother handcuffs? Pink Handcuffs?"

Sam threw Bobby a look and he shut up. "Can I help it if he likes to torture me with his stories about his kinks?"

Bobby and Dean exchanged a worried look and Sam did huff this time.

"Go look in the damned car ok. That'll explain everything." He threw the stuff back in the bag and pushed his brother to the door. "Go. Enjoy yourself and do not feel the need to share details when you get back ok?"

Dean wandered down the stairs still looking confused.

"Oh, don't drink too much either, I'm gonna swing by in the morning…thought we'd take that trip to Reno, I mean our luck's gotta be good for something, right?"

Dean was still trying to see into the car. "You really want to go to Reno?" He glanced over his shoulder at his brother.

"No…but you do…so we will. Now go. Enjoy."

Dean watched as the two back doors of the Impala opened and the Doublemint twins got out.

"Hey Dean, we heard it's your birthday. Sam fetched us to celebrate with you."

Dean's grin was wide when he turned back to his brother. "How the…?"

"I stole your phone when you were sleeping. Now go." Dean stood for a moment more and then the girls grabbed him and dragged him into the car.

Sam smiled as he watched them pull away.

* * *

><p>Sam slid into the chair opposite Bobby. "Remind me to pay you back for the handcuff comment, especially when you knew what and who they were for."<p>

Bobby grinned at him. "Sorry I couldn't help it. Dean's face when he looked in the bag was priceless." He pushed the book in front of him away and settled back in his chair. "He's gonna kill you when he finds out what you didn't give him, so I reckon I'll get you to finish this research for me before then." He threw a book at Sam.

Sam nodded and walked over to the fridge. He pulled two beers out and settled back down. "Do you think he liked it then?" Sam pulled a book towards him and fired up the laptop.

"The letter file? Oh yeah." Bobby nodded gently remembering the look on Dean's face when he had been reading the last letters. "He liked it…whether he takes a blind bit of notice of it, that's another thing entirely."

"Yeah." Sam frowned as his phone rang. Dean's name was on the caller ID.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, hey, listen, I was wondering if you and Bobby wanted to just go for something to eat and just get a drink tonight? Just the three of us." Dean sounded distracted.

"Where's the girls?"

Bobby stopped what he was doing and looked up. "What's up?" He mouthed the words to Sam.

Sam shrugged as Dean continued. "I'm sending them home, saying goodbye as we speak." There was a small pause and Sam heard Dean laugh before he spoke to Sam again. "I wanted to just spend the rest of the day with you and Bobby. What d'you say?"

Sam was already signalling to Bobby and reaching for his jacket. "Sure…where are you?"

"Outside the train station. I'll meet you at the bar on Main Street?" Sam heard the girls giggle in the background.

"Ok, we'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Ok, fine. I'll wait inside…it's kinda cold out."

Sam snapped his phone shut. "He wants us to meet him in the town, says that he just wants to finish off his birthday with us."

"Well then, let's not keep the birthday boy waiting." Bobby snatched his keys and they headed out.

* * *

><p>Sam woke the next morning with the worst hangover that he had ever had.<p>

The three of them had sat chatting and shooting the breeze until the bar owner had almost literally thrown them out and then Sam could remember nothing. The fresh air had hit him and he was gone, although he vaguely remembered his brother calling him a lightweight.

He tried to sit up but he found that he couldn't and then slowly it dawned on him that his hands were above his head. He groaned and tried to tug them down to his side. He couldn't.

"You didn't!" He felt full consciousness force its way into him.

"You sonuvabitch. DEAN!" He roared his brother's name and then regretted it as his headache made its displeasure at the noise known. He rolled his head to the right and stopped and stared at the laptop sitting on the bedside table. The screen saver was a message from his brother. He growled as it scrolled across the screen.

'DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'D LET THE PHONE THING SLIDE, JUST CAUSE IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY?

HERE'S ANOTHER THING TO ADD TO YOUR LIST THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU. TAUGHT YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!

Sam groaned as Bobby walked into the room with Sam's phone in his hand. The older man looked like there was nothing amiss with finding a 6' 4'' man dressed only in his boxers handcuffed to the bed with pink handcuffs.

"Brother's on the phone." Bobby looked him over, his face deadpanned. "Guess I'd better put it on speaker."

He pressed the button, closed the laptop, put the phone down on it and then walked away.

Dean's voice filled the room. "Hey Sammy…so good night then? I never did get to thank you for that handcuff idea, now have I. Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you didn't leave the keys for them?"

"Dean, if you don't come back here and let me go right now…."

Dean laughed. "So how long where you gonna leave me handcuffed in the motel room Sam. An hour…maybe two? How long 'til you were going to come for me and let me loose, more importantly, how long do you want me wait before I come back and let you loose?"

Light dawned in Sam's head. "You weren't drinking last night. In the bar."

"Oh I was drinking, of course I wasn't the one with shots hidden in my beer." Dean was grinning, Sam could sense it, even down the phone.

"I did something nice for you and this is how you repay me?" Sam tried to plead with his brother's better nature. It didn't work.

"Yep, I reckon a coupla hours outta be payback for trying this and the phone thing. What do you think?" Dean laughed and Sam stopped and listened.

"Are you in the house? You are, aren't you?"

"Nope." Dean picked up the beer that was sitting beside him on the porch and waved Bobby to come join him.

"I hate you." There was no malice behind the words as Sam spoke them.

"I know you do." Dean laughed and closed the phone. He'd leave Sam for another half hour and then let him go…after all he had gone to a lot of effort for his birthday.

He just hoped that Sam remembered where he'd put the keys.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Well that's it, hope you like it!

Mary xx

.


	6. Chapter 6

test


End file.
